Edward's Twin
by Arabella2011
Summary: Instead of the normal Twilight I added a character that I think should have been in the original. Cassie is Edward's twin, she's always wanted a new sister. UP FOR ADOPTION Carlisle/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, BUT CASSIE'S MINE! Hahahaha…**

**A/N- This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me…**

Bella POV:

Edward grabbed my hand as we walked up the front steps to his house. He opened the front door for me and smiled as my eyes grew wide as I saw the interior of his home. I could hear the faint sound of music coming from somewhere in the house, probably upstairs as far as I could tell. Edward closed the front door behind him and led me to the living room. As soon as we stepped into the living room the once playing music was abruptly cut-off before a black and white blur seemed to fly over the second floor landing to right in front of me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice!" A pixie-like girl said while smiling from ear to ear.

"Alice calm down I don't want you to scare her off" Edward reprimanded his sister.

"Relax Edward; she's not going to scare me. In fact I kind of like it I'm glad she doesn't feel the need to hide who she is around me," I turned to face my gorgeous boyfriend while at the same time giving him a look that said "lighten up".

"Alice, have you seen Emmett?" A tall, muscular, blonde male came walking down the stairs rather slowly, probably trying not to scare me, or something.

"I think he's in the kitchen with the rest of the family discussing a family 'camping trip'," the pixie replied while putting up air quotations when she said 'camping trip'.

"Well come on, I think Bella should meet the rest of the family she's probably not only going to be hanging out with us I'm sure. I'm Jasper by the way." The blonde said chuckling a bit.

I smiled at him as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist on my left and Alice grabbed my right hand then we made our way towards what I assumed was the kitchen.

Cassie POV (**A/N- she's my own OC and Edward's twin)**

Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and I were sitting in the kitchen around the island discussing an upcoming hunting trip to northern Canada when I heard Edward's Volvo pull up in front of the house. I also heard _Bella's _heartbeat speed up at the sight of our house. I smirked a little thinking about the fact that she's probably never seen a house like ours.

I momentarily distracted myself by turning back to Carlisle and kissing his cheek (**Esme and Carlisle are not mates in my story…srry to all C/E fans…)** he smiled at me and released my hand so I could stand by the door because Jasper had just left his room and I was ready to go stop something should the need arise. It wasn't that I doubted my favorite brother but he asked me to just in case.

I could smell Bella's blood better from my place by the door and my face must of given away my obvious discomfort because Carlisle stood up and came over and wrapped his arms around my middle from behind.

"I'm fine it's just sweeter smelling than i thought it would be," I told him as i turned my head to kiss his shoulder.

"I know i just don't like the thought of you being uncomfortable is all, but i guess i can't really help that can I?" He was joking at the end of his statement.

Emmett being Emmett had to be a smartalec and comment back, " Duh, otherwise we'd all probably have no thirst except when we need to feed."

I was extremely grateful when Rosalie slapped the back of his head, "Shut up, Em. Now is not the time for your sarcastic comments." She said clearly expressing her annoyance. She wasn't to happy about Edward bringing home a human either. Esme I could tell was extremely happy that Edward found his mate, even if she was human, and was excited at the idea of having a new dsughter. Emmett was just excited about a new little sister to pick on. Carlisle was pretty neutral about the subject mainly because he knew how Rosalie and I felt, but he also wanted Edward to be happy.

I stepped away from the door and out of Carlisle's arms to go sit by Rosalie as she leaned against the island. I hopped up onto the counter beside her and hugged her around her shoulders. When I let go of Rose, Edward and Alice walked into the kitchen with Bella in between them. She looked extremely timid and Esme stood up and hugged her like any mother would to her newest child.

"I'm Esme as I'm sure Edward has told you." Esme introduced herself and let go of Bella and not seconds after Emmett scooped her up in one of his famous bear hugs.

"I'm Emmett the best, strongest, and funniest one of the family," and inevitably Bella giggled quietly as he set her down. I managed to crack a small smile which in turn brought Carlisle away from the door to introduce himself as well.

"I'm Carlisle, I suppose you could say i'm the father figure of the family," he extended his hand out for the human to shake before wlaking over to stan in front of me. Like usual i wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me. Carlisle patted my right leg and rested his arms on my legs. I leaned down to kiss his golden blonde hair and whisper a quiet "I love you" to him before sitting up straight again.

**A/N: was it good? Please only good reviews but if you must bad review are also welcome (odd as that may sound, cause i need the criticism) XD thx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related…wish I did…but I don't, deal with it…LOL**

**A/N: hey okay I decided to go back to Bella's POV but only for like this chpater...I might make it Cassie's again, but I don't know yet...**

** Bella POV**

I let Edward and Alice drag me into the kitchen and as we reached the door I heard a loud smack and rushed whispers. When we walked through the door i saw Edward's twin Cassie release Rosalie from a hug before i turned and, who i assumed was Esme, walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm Esme as I'm sure Edward has told you," she smiled at me warmly she must be the mother. _Obviously _I thought and not seconds after I was being picked up by what seemed like a giant teddy bear but I looked down and saw it was just Emmett.

"I'm Emmett the best, strongest, and funniest of the family." I giggled quietly and Emmett set me down. I smiled at him and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again. I saw Dr. Cullen step away from the wall and he extended his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Carlisle, I suppose you could say I'm the father of this little family," He said chuckling a little. I watched as he walked over to stand in front of Cassie and as he turned around to face us again I saw Cassie stretch her legs out to wrap around Carlisle's waist. He patted her leg before resting his arms on them.

Cassie leaned down to kiss the top of his head. I was really confused and either it showed or Jasper was the empath, because he chuckled before answering my unspken question, "They're mates just like Alice and I, Rosalie and Emmett, and you and Edward." He was smiling now.

I was dumbstruck, "But I thought Esme was the mom?"

"I am but just because I'm the mother figure doesn't necessarily mean I'm married to the Head of the family." Esme said smiling warmly, motherly.

"And just because I'm married to the Head of the family doesn't make me the mother figure, technically I'm still 19" (**A/n yes I made Edward two years older than in the original book, but i needed to to make it work.**) Cassie spoke for the first time and I turned to look at her she wasn't smiling but she wasn't glaring at me like Rosalie was.

"She's still confused," Jasper chuckled.

"Maybe we should move to the living room to explain a little more thoroughly." Carlisle straightened up out of the embrace of Cassie's legs, helped Cassie off the counter even thought I'm sure she didn't need it, and turned around to lead us into the living room. Cassie grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her passed Edward, Alice, Jasper and I and followed Carlisle into the living room.

The rest of the family and I turned and follwed the other three to the living room.

There were two couches and two love seats. Cassie, Carlisle, and Esme sat on one couch, Emmett and Rosalie sat on a love seat, Jasper and Alice spread out on the last couch, saving the last love seat for Edward and I.

Once everyone was seated comfortably the explanations began...

**A/N ok there's the next chapter and a cliffhanger!...kind of hahaha. Now push the pretty button...come on you know you want to...XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related *enter sigh here*  
****A/N i didn't feel like re-telling the Cullen's stories so i'm just writing out Cassie's since (obviously) she's new...thx**

**Bella POV**

Everyone told me their story, even Jasper and Rosalie though they were very reluctant to. Japser because his was pretty gruesome and I'm guessing he didn't want to scare me off, or Edward didn't and warned him about something ridiculous. Rosalie was completely understandable that she would be reluctant I would be too if I were in her place. I was tearing up by the time she finished her tale. She escaped to her room, followed by Emmett, as soon as she was allowed to leave. A door on the second floor was slammed. I flinched.

Everyone looked to Cassie cause she was the only one who hadn't spoken yet. She looked slightly annoyed that everyone was watching her, but she took a deep breath and began,

"I was turned much the same as Edward was, in the hospital by Carlisle because we were dying of the Spanish Influenza. I believe i was bitten first," she paused long enough to give Carlisle a questioning glance. When he nodded she continued, "I was bitten first because one; Carlisle could feel the pull of his mate, and had been debating whether or not to create his first companion and risk killing his mate or losing me from the Spanish flu, seeing as I was worse than Edward. He bit me then had the confidence to then bite and save Edward because he hadn't killed me. We lived our lives came across or turned the others and here we are today," she finished. She stood up and practically ran up the stairs to the third floor and slammed a door, probably to her bedroom, shut.

A couple of tears had finally escaped their prison and were dripping down my cheeks. Edward realized this and wiped them away. He kissed my forehead before standing up,

"I'm gonna go check on Cassie, I'll be right back," he kissed my forehead and was gone in the blink of an eye up the stairs.

**Cassie POV**

"I'm gonna go check up on Cassie, I'll be right back," I heard my brother say. I was standing outside on my spacious balcony when I heard Edward's lithe footsteps stop just ouside my door.

_May I come in? _Ah gotta love the twin telepathy thing.

_Fine, _I answered. I had to admit i was a little bitter and hateful towards Edward now. Not to mention Bella, but they'd just have to deal with it.

_Hey are you okay? _He must've wanted to keep this conversation private, because I usually start our telepathic conversations. He made his way over to where i was leaning against the balcony railing and wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. He knew i didn't like listening to Rosalie's story especially because I was the one who brought Carlisle to her to change her. We were really close when she was human, like sisters heck we still are if anything we're the closest "sibling" pair in the bunch other than me and Jasper or her and Jasper(pretending to be twins and all), and I hated having to watch her _fiance_ if you could even call him that, do that to her. I kenw she wanted to get out of there first so I used my telepathy/projection power to tell her i would go last so she could leave. I was ready to escape when she did, but i had my past to tell as well.

_I'm fine, you know why i don't like hearing or watching Rosalie tell her story. _I replied. I turned to give him a real hug and squeezed him tightly.

_I love you,_ he told me, and I was shocked i don't think he's told me that since we were human.

_I love you too bro, _I felt him smile into my shoulder. He stood up straight and kissed my forehead, then turned to the door to leave.

"Do you want me to get Rosalie?" He asked with a slightly sympathetic face.

"No need," I turned and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Come here baby sis," I held my arms open for her and she ran into them. Edward took his leave then and walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I held my sister for a couple of minutes as she dry sobbed. Eventually she stood up from the bed and told me she wanted to back downstairs to Emmett. I walked out with her and followed her down to the second floor. She walked down the hall to her room and I turned down the opposite hallway to mina and Carlisle's.

I opened the door and heard Carlisle stand up from the couch in the living room. He was soon shutting the door to the bedroom as i stripped down to put on pajamas for more comfort. Carlisle put on flannel pajama bottoms and stayed shirtless as he laid down with me on the bed. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you, and thank you for not completely disrespecting Bella to her face," Carlisle chuckled and kissed my hairline.

"Haha, very funny, I love you too. Don't think I'm starting to like this because I'm not." I smiled into his chest and leaned up to capture his lips with my own.

We pulled away as we heard the front door close and Edward's car pull out of the driveway to take Bella home. They'll be back tomorrow, and that's when my Ice B*** personality _will _come out.

**EPOV (a new POV YAY!)**

I knew my sister and Rosalie were as close as biological siblings so I decided to take Bella home a little earlier than planned so she could digest all this information tonight.

I grabbed my car keys before following Bella out the door. I heard Rosalie leave Cassie's room and Cassie went down one floor to her room that she shared with Carlisle. Carlisle got up and went to their room. I smiled to myself, they really were perfect together.

I dropped Bella off in front of her house as a "show" for Charlie. I parked the Volvo a couple blocks away behind some trees and proceeded to run back to Bella's house and climbed through her bedroom window jsut as she walked throught the door with wet hair.

I laid down and held the blanket open for her to climb into bed. It was only eight but she didn't sleep much last night so we were content just cuddling until she started to fall asleep about an hour later.

"I love you," Bella whispered half-asleep.

"I love you too," I kissed her hair and her breathing evened out as she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**A/N: what did ya think? good? bad? hit the button... hit the button... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine :( *sob*...oh well**

**A/N- so...yah this is chapter...4 lol hope it's ok and i kinda go back occasionally and add a lil' bit but once i start getting reviews then i'll stop that and leave it as it is...ok. so here's the 4th chappie...enjoy ;) Oh and the last three chapters were one day (Friday)...just so u know**

**EPOV (YAY...ya don't get used to this POV hahaha i think i'm gonna stick with Bella and Cassie...maybe Rosalie too)**

Bella woke up around nine in the morning on Saturday. I kissed her before she made her way to take a shower and get ready for the day. I sauntered down the stairs thinking about yesterday and how happy i was that Cassie wasn't as obvious with her...discomfort, for lack of a better word. Unlike Rosalie who wouldn't let up on the glaring. But I can't shake the feeling that Cassie is going to get into more of her Ice Queen personality. (**A/N remember she thought about going more Ice B*** on Bella) **I just hope her and Rosalie don't decide to gang up on Bella for some unknown reason, but if they do i will rip them both to shreds. Now don't get me wrong i love my sister (both) but if they hurt my mate i won't hesitate to stand up for Bella.

Just as Bella left the bathroom i flipped the last pancake on to a plate and set it on the table for her to eat so we could leave within at least a half hour. I know she might have questions for Carlisle, and Alice kept shouting her thoughts about letting her take Bella shopping yesterday.

"Good morning, love" I told her.

"Morning," She smiled and hugged me before turning to her breakfast.

Soon we were trudging down the driveway to my house in Bella's old truck.

**Cassie POV**

Carlisle and I laid in bed all night just holding each other not saying much except the occasional 'I love you' just content to be in the other's company. We finally emerged from our room at about five in the morning. I wanted to practice with my powers for the first time in quite a while, and i knew that Emmett would love to help me practice. I also wanted to hang out with Rosalie and Jasper, maybe go on a hunt since Bella was coming back today. I decided to do the hunt first, because I was already pretty thirsty and had a feeling my eyes were almost pitch black.

I kissed Carlisle quickly at the door of his study then ran to Rosalie's room and she quickly agreed to the impromtu hunting trip. Since Alice was trying to talk Jasper into going with her on her pre-planned shopping trip with Bella, Jazz was ever so grateful that i brought up that subject about going on a little bonding hunting trip. I wish Esme could've come with us, but she was working on a new interior decorating and landscape design for a family up in Olympia.

Rosalie, Jasper, and I were laughing so hard i almost missed the deer i pounced on I sobered up enough to sink my teeth in the deer's neck and drank.

Jasper and I tried to pin each other while we waited for Rosalie to finish with her hunt. We ran halfway back then as we reached the river that ran through our backyard we slowed down to a human pace walk to just bond a little more.

When we reached the house it was just starting to lighten (as much as possible since it was still completely clouded) and Jasper spoke up.

"Alice said you decided to practice with your powers again," he smirked then gave me the most adorable puppy dog face that he rarely ever uses.

"Let me guess you want to to helo too?" I asked, now i was smirking.

Jasper pushed out his bottom lip and nodded ever so slightly, I knew he just wanted to see if he could beat me in wrestling when I used my gifts.

"Ok..." i drug out the two letter word and Jasper broke out into a huge grin. I rushed inside to change my outfit (out of my jeans and tank top) and was back downstairs in a millisecond. Emmett and Jasper were already making their way to the back door. I was wearing black leather skinny jeans and black corset. Rosalie had insited on doing my hair even if it was only in a high pony tail tied with a red silk ribbon.

I followed the guys out to the backyard and Rosalie followed me with a towel, red nail polish, cotton pads, and a nail file.

"Ok who do I get to beat up first?" I questioned with an evil smirk and crouched.

Emmett stepped forward, bent into a crouch and pounced. I felt my shield ripple and flow out from my body. That's right i have a physical shield, the elemental power of fire, and double telepathy (i can hear thoughts as well as project my own).

Emmett hit the wall of my shield and flew backwards. Jasper released his hold on my "personal blanket" of calm that he always held on me to help control my elemental power. I'm well known to be a tiny bit temperamental (**A/N- is that how u spell it?**). I heard the outrageous roar of Bella's truck and i was immediately angered. I felt the heat in my hands first then it spread up my arms. I looked down and sure enough my hands are covered with orange flames as they lick their way up my arm.

I could hear Edward and Bella now, they were whispering to each other.

_Keep Bella inside for a little bit, Ed_ Emmett thought to Edward.

I heard Edward's growl, and see my fire proof black gloves being thrown at me through my peripheral vision. I reached out and caught the gloves immediately pulling them on and immediately soothing the flames.

Jasper gave me a sympathetic look, he must've needed a break from holding the "calm shield" on me. I still don't know why he does it, it's not like i'm going to kill anybody at least not in the family. If you pose a threat to us or any friend then yeah i'll kill you.

"Jazz don't worry from now on let me control my own power and calmness, i think i may have forgotten how since you've been manipulating my emotions," I was joking with him about the forgeting how to control my own power and emotions. I'm a vampire I can't forget.

I hugged Jasper before going to help Rosalie clean up her mini manicure station on the patio table. Her nails were still drying so she couldn't really carry much except her nail file.

I walked in the backdoor heading throught the kitchen to the living room then the stairs. I saw Alice reading a magazine and watching the newest _Project Runway_ on the tv. I kissed the top of her spiky hair on my way up the stairs.

I put all of Rosalie's nail things away before heading to Carlisle's study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I do not make any money from this it is purely for entertainment purposes**

**A/N: thx for the reviews and i'm reaallllllyyyy srry i haven't updated in such a long time but i have had so many tests i need to study for especially my upcoming algebra final :(...i'm srry but here it is! hahaha finally.**

**Cassie POV**

I lightly tapped on the door to Carlisle's study before opening it and stepping in. Carlisle was sitting behind his desk filling out paper work, probably for the hospital or bills.

Carlisle looked up as I entered and smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart is something wrong?" He asked me. I stepped around his desk and he spun his chair around to face me. He opened his arms and I crawled into his lap placing a light kiss to his neck as I got comfy.

"No nothing, why? Can't I come see my husband while he's working or is that some new rule now? Because if it is I'll leave," I knew, he knew I was being sarcastic but I pretended to be disappointed and try to get up. He only tightened his arms and tucked my head into the crook of his neck.

"Of course there's no such rule, even if there was I'd make sure you were still allowed in here," he joked. "You just looked like you were upset about something that's all."

"I'm not, but Rosalie is. Bella's here again and Rose is getting slightly annoyed. I'm just glad Jasper told Edward to keep Bella in the house for a few more minutes cause I was practicing with my _gifts_, and I knew that if we didn't warn him and he came looking for the rest of us she probably would've gotten hurt and Edward would have killed me. Sooo, to spare my life I put on the glove Jazz threw at me and here we are."

He chuckled slightly, but nodded his head in understanding. He knew I was one of the most powerful vampires out there, and extremely dangerous at that, other than the Volturi of course. No, I think even I could overthrow them if I truly wanted to.

"Well it sounds like your day has been very eventful." Carlisle was still slightly chuckling, and kissed the top of my head.

"Ha! Yeah right. I still don't like Bella that much. I mean I like her more than Rosalie, but not anywhere near as much as Emmett, Alice, or even Jasper for god's sake. But hey who am I to judge fate's decision in who gets who as a mate." I said shrugging.

"Why don't you like Bella that much? That's something that I still don't quite understand." He looked amused and slightly upset that I just straight out said that I didn't like Bella. Especially because Edward's probably downstairs eavesdropping.

_Aren't you Edward_ I thought to him.

_No!...ok maybe a little but I can't help it with our enhanced hearing, so get over it. And I don't get why you don't like Bella either._ Edward responded.

"You know why Carlisle. I think it's a good enough reason to not like her. Besides if you're really worried about your son's mate getting hurt while in this house you need to watch Rosalie not me. I won't purposefuly hurt her. Unless of course she pisses me or Rosalie off and for a very good reason." There now I dont' have to give Edward a straight answer.

_Ha! take that Eddie,_ I thought Edward before cutting off the link between us so he couldn't respond.

Carlisle sighed, "Okay darling whatever you say, just please don't go after her. I don't care if she upsets you and Rosalie or not. Okay?" he asked looking me dead in the eye.

I stood up and sighed heavily,"Ugh! Fine I won't."

He smiled and stood too, "Thank you." He took my hands and pulled me to him so he could kiss me.

**EPOV:**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Cassie's reply to mine and Carlisle's question. When she didn't answer the way I wanted her to and started taunting me in her thoughts I got very frustrated.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked me. I looked down and smiled. I didn't realize I had showed my annoyance and frustration, but then again she is very pbservant for a human.

"Nothing, love. Don't worry, okay?" I replied smiling.

"Okay," she smiled to and stretched up to kiss my cheek.

"Come on Bella I want to go shopping and no one else wants to go with me. And you're the only one left. So hurry up, and let's gooo!" Alice was jumping up and down again. Didn't she just go this morning? I could've swore she was shopping on the internet at least.

"No Alice I don't want to go today." Bella said somewhat hesitantly as if Alice would hurt her if she said no. That definitely wasn't the case.

"Come on Bella pleeeaassee? I really want to go but I don't want to go alone." Alice put on the most heartbreaking puupy dog face she could and put her hands toeether looking like she was about to beg Bella to go.

I was proud of Bella it took her almost five minutes before breaking whereas the rest of us usually caved after two or three seconds. No one likes it when Alice is sad. Especially Jazz.

"Ok ok I'll go just stop giving me that look," Bella said standing up. Before she had time to blink Alice already had her out the door to her car.

They left and Cassie came down the stairs and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey," she said looking somewhat happy now.

"Hey," I said and gave her a one armed hug.

"You wanna watch a movie,spend somme sibling bonding time together?" She asked and stood up to look through the movies.

"Sure which movie?" I asked standing up and looking through the many shelves with her.

"I don't know what haven't we seen in a while?" She asked putting back _Fool's Gold._

"Umm how about..._Transformers_?" I suggested.

"Okay sounds good," She said grabbing the dvd and putting it in the player.

As expected Emmett and Jasper were downstairs on one of the couches ready to watch it with us. I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie came downstairs and sat with Cassie. Rose laid down and put her head in Cassie's lap. They really were like biological siblings. Sometimes I question if Cassie is really _my_ sister.

**A/N: srry it took so long to update...so what did you think? good? bad? was the Cassie and Rosalie sister thing at the end too weird?**** tell me what you tink plzzz...it'll make me very happy if you do XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys srry i haven't updated in...well...a really long time :/ I haven't really had the inspiration (however u spell it) to continue this story so i'm kinda putting it on hold for a while for a couple of reasons 1) nobody really reviews :( is it just not that good of a story? 2) i just don't have any ideas :/  
****If u have any ideas that might help me move the story along they would greatly be appreciated.**

**-Arabella3**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I know I said I was putting this story on hold, but I am not getting much inspiration for it. I am putting it up for adoption (and I'm going to be a little picky about it because I do still care about this story.) So if you are willing to take this on PM me.

Thanks,

Arabella3


End file.
